Beautiful Soul
by DemolitionLvr
Summary: She used acting to hide her feelings, but sometimes she slips. Oneshot songfic. RenXKyoko fluff. R&R!


_**a/n**_ hey, so this is my first fanfic... I hope it doesn't suck. Please review and tell me your thoughts. :) (mostly the end) based on the song **Beautiful Soul by Jessie McCartney**

_**disclaimer:**_ I do not own Skip Beat! or Jessie McCartney. obviously._**  
><strong>_

_**Beautiful Soul  
><strong>_

Ren walked into the meeting for his new movie at an easy pace, which did not explain the unreasonably quick beating of his heart. He found the cause speaking to the director about her role. His face slipped for a moment as he watched her speak animatedly about her view of the character. He had himself under control before Yashiro managed to catch up. Yashiro scolded Ren for leaving him behind, and then proceeded to tease him about his excitement to see his co-star. Ren simply gave Yashiro his shiniest gentleman smile, and continued towards Kyoko and Director Shinkai, who had directed his movie with Ruriko the year before.

"Good morning, Director, Mogami-san," Ren called. Kyoko turned and smiled at him, returning the greeting. He was so captured by her smile that he barely registered the director's words. "Ren, good morning. The meeting is through here; almost everyone has arrived so we should be starting the run through soon. Kyoko-chan was just telling me all the thoughts she had for her character and yours in fact. I can't believe how much she has grown as an actress since _Ring Doh_."

Kyoko blushed at the praise and tried to write it off, as usual. "It's really nothing special, just some observations I made while reading the script; I'm still a novice!"

Ren smiled. Her modesty was incredible, almost unbelievable, and almost annoying. It was one of his greatest wishes that he could tell her every day exactly how incredible she really was, but he knew she would never accept it. It was just one of her defining traits, being totally oblivious to her own good qualities. She didn't even realize how popular she had gotten after _Box "R"_ had aired. Then the director of _Tragic Marker_ had been determined to have her in the movie, even as a small part, after meeting Setsu Heel. The audience saw another total transformation and loved her even more, and it got her several more offers for dramas she would make popular. The male audience especially had grown fond of Kyoko, he had noted with chagrin. He was still deep in thought when he and Kyoko sat down near the head of the table where the cast had gathered. Then he heard Kyoko talking, which immediately pulled him out of his reverie.

"I'm really excited for this movie. I can't believe the director requested me for this role. I mean, no one has ever seen me as anything so . . . nice. And now I get to debut in a romance beside my sempai, Tsuruga-san!" She was beaming at him. He steadied himself and tried to calm his racing heart while he beamed back with his real, loving smile.

"Well," he said softly, "you did make quite the impression on him when you tried to perform a tea ceremony on a fractured ankle. He can rest assured that you will work your hardest and produce great results."

She murmured, "Well I'm extremely grateful for the opportunity, so of course I intend to do my best. I'm just worried that it won't be enough."

Ren looked straight at her and said, "As long as you put in the effort you can get results, Mogami-san, especially with your talent."

Kyoko's protests against Ren's flattery were cut off by the director, who began the meeting. He told them he had very high expectations from all of them, and looked forward to working with a cast with such good works under their belts. His words made Kyoko feel inexperienced next to this crowd of already successful actors and actresses. It never crossed her mind for a moment that she was the lead for a very good reason.

The run through went very smoothly, Ren and Kyoko both got into character easily, which encouraged the whole cast to do extraordinary work of their own. The director was feeling very good about his movie by the time they reached the end of the last scene. He had an excited, almost boyish smirk as he thanked the group for their hard work and told them that filming would begin a week from that day. Kyoko and Ren, both pleased with their own and each others' work, walked out together discussing a particularly emotional scene in the middle of the script. Yashiro interrupted them to say that he was headed back to LME to do some work for the following week, and that Ren had the rest of the day off. Yashiro quickly left to catch the cab he had called, leaving the two alone. Ren turned to his companion.

"Mogami-san, what are your plans for this evening?" He checked his watch. It was only six, plenty of time to take her to dinner.

Kyoko looked up while she thought about the rest of her day. "Nothing today. It was supposed to be my day off until the director moved the run-through up. Why?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me? I know of a lovely place we could go to." Kyoko smiled at the offer, and then made one of her own. "Tsuruga-san, you're far too easy to recognize. We would be mobbed by your fans. How about I make you dinner at your place? It'll be cheaper anyway."

Ren chuckled to himself, and accepted that, happy to have time alone with her no matter where. As he turned and started towards his car, he gestured for her to follow. As she did, she let out a long, silent sigh.

_Please, don't let him find out. Please, let me keep up this act,_ she begged of the sky as they walked out. Nearly six months ago she'd realized that she loved him. And since then, she'd been acting. After she couldn't hide behind Setsu anymore, she created a new façade: "the Kyoko who still couldn't love." She played that role every single day now. Not just around him, she did it around Moko-san and the president and Maria, and anyone else she met. The first time she had tried it around the president she was terrified that he would notice. Luckily, he was distracted by the LoveMe assignment he had been giving Chiori and Kanae. By the next time they spoke, she had her persona down pat. Kanae had been suspicious for a while, but since Kyoko acted so normally around Ren she dismissed it after a little while. But no matter how hard it was to deny to her friends, it was still hardest when she was with him. Resisting the urge to get closer, to breathe in his scent, to run her hands through his hair and down his chest . . . She shuddered.

He looked at her in the passenger seat curiously, and asked if she was alright. "Oh, I'm fine!" She said with a real-looking smile. They reached the grocery store and quickly picked up the necessary items for vegetable tempura, then went up to his apartment. She immediately started towards the kitchen to prep for dinner, while he went to his bedroom to change into something more casual.

She takes the moment of solitude to take several deep breaths of the smell that permeated his apartment, hoping to get used to it and to quiet her rapid heartbeats. Succeeding in neither, she moves to start frying the tempura, reviewing the other times she had been alone with him, making sure to have a proper picture of her usual behavior. She did that every time they were together, just to make sure she wouldn't slip. But sometimes she still did. Like when he walked into the kitchen in a pair of dark wash jeans that fit him just so and a grey t-shirt that was fitted enough to show off his chest and abs and broad shoulders. Her right hand relaxed ever so slightly, and she felt a sharp pain as it touched the hot stove. She yelped and jumped back, rushing to run it under cold water.

He followed her to the sink, asking to see her hand after she had cooled it down. He looked at the burn for a minute, and smiled at her gently saying that it should be fine in a few days at most. Then he made her heart skip a beat by brushing his lips softly against the blistering knuckle. She tensed, suddenly realizing how close he had gotten to her, her side almost pressed against his entire torso. She felt his intense gaze and it made her blush.

Ren gave up. He gave up convincing himself that he could or should stop himself from telling her his feelings. He had to tell her. He couldn't live with himself like this anymore, hiding his love from her, waiting for her to respond when she didn't even notice his inner turmoil. He briefly wondered if she even saw him as a man, if she found him attractive. A cynical side of him said no, but the optimistic side, one that hadn't shown itself often throughout the course of the last two years with Kyoko, replayed the moment when he walked in and she just stared at his body with her eyes wide. He just couldn't stand not knowing how she would react to his feelings. So he had to tell her. He wanted to chase after her, and find out if he could make her feel the way he felt about her.

She tried to move to the side, the counter blocking the path backwards, but he stopped her. He put his arms on either side of her, trapping her in a cage of his body, her back against the counter, and she couldn't breathe.

He leaned towards her, putting his lips close to her ear and whispered, "Calm down, Mogami-san." His breath against her ear made her knees weak, and she found that she had closed her eyes to the sensation. She opened them and realized that her mask was gone. There was no way that she could pretend to not love him now. Her breathing became heavy and her body warmed to the feeling of him so close to her.

"Kyoko, I must tell you something." He paused and took a deep steadying breath as she replayed the sound of her name in his deep voice over in her head. If he was surprised that she didn't object to his casual address, he made no indication.

He put his hand against the side of her face gently and looked her at her, his eyes filled with intense emotion. She stared back into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, waiting for his next words. Part of her heart was hoping for three words that she knew he would never say to her, but the rest of her being didn't know what to think. Her grudges had been destroyed by his smiles long ago, so she had no protection from the complex gaze.

The words he said blew her away. "Kyoko, I love you." With that, her mind was reeling. She was afraid of what to think. Just because she could love again didn't mean she wasn't afraid of getting hurt. Wasn't that why she hid behind her persona constantly? What was she supposed to think now as the most perfect man alive told plain, boring Kyoko the words she had been dreaming of hearing for half a year? But then he continued, "I've loved you for nearly two years. I've been waiting, hoping that with time you would learn to get past your old heartbreak and see that I love you. Please tell me: is there a chance that you could ever love me back?"

She could hear the emotions in his voice, see it in his eyes, feel his heart pound in his chest so close to her head. But she didn't know if she could believe her senses. Her whole upbringing and a litany of experiences told her that she wasn't good enough to be loved by this man.

"You shouldn't joke around about things that serious, Tsuruga-san," she mumbled to his chest. She couldn't look into his eyes anymore, more afraid of what he'd see in her eyes, but still nervous of the emotions in his.

Ren didn't know what to say. How could he convince her that he was in earnest? While he was searching for that answer, she continued at the same low volume to his chest, "There are many more beautiful, smart, and talented women who would love to go out with you, who would be better suited to you."

He looked at her incredulously, and made a hasty decision. When she started to sneak a glance at him, very quickly he caught her chin lightly in his large hand, put the other behind her head nestling it in her hair, and pulled her to his lips. His kiss was gentle, but full of meaning. She was shocked at first, but even she couldn't deny what it conveyed, and she started to respond to his lips with passion. Her hands moved to touch his chest, and moved up and around his neck to run her fingers through his soft hair. His hand on her chin moved to the small of her back, pulling her towards him, loving the feeling of her whole body against his.

Their first kiss lasted as long as they could make it before they had to come up for air, but still pressed against each other. Slightly out of breath, Ren responded to her previous words. "In my entire life, I have not met anyone as beautiful, intelligent, or talented as you. Nor do I know of anyone as determined, caring, or insightful, and certainly no one who works as hard as you. You are the most incredible woman that I have ever met, and I love you more than anything."

Long before he had finished Kyoko found tears of happiness filling her eyes. She leaned her face against his chest, and confirmed his hopes back by saying, "I love you, too."

His face lit up with joy as he put his hand back to her chin and kissed her again.


End file.
